video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Send-Off
A Good Send-Off '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob and Evie worked with Duleep Singh to protect the shipment of Punjabi gold as it was escorted out of England. Dialogue Jacob or Evie followed Duleep to a boat waiting at the docks. * '''Jacob: ''So, what's next, your greatness?'' * Evie: Where were we? * Duleep: ''We must return this gold to its people... My people... I've procured us a captain to transport it to its destination. But our next feat will be to get it out of London. '' * Jacob: ''And now it's up to you and me to protect it. Fancy that.'' * Evie: ''And we must protect it.'' * Duleep: ''Precisely. Now, if you would be so good as to bring the gold aboard, we can get going. Come aboard. It's time to leave. We have the gold, and now we must go. Climb aboard.'' Jacob or Evie picked up the chest of gold and brought it aboard the ship. * Captain: ''Off we go!'' As the boat began sailing down the River Thames, Duleep spotted a group of Templar snipers. * Duleep: ''I knew we wouldn't get far without another appearance from them. Look out!'' * Jacob: ''I'm on it!'' * Evie: ''Stand back!'' * Duleep: ''No. We're in this together.'' Jacob or Evie and Duleep eliminated three groups of Templars as the vessel sailed past them. * Templar: ''Sink them! Don't let them get away with that cargo!'' One Templar from an overhead bridge threw an explosive crate onto the boat, causing it to catch fire. * Captain: ''The engine's stalled! I'll need some time to fix it!'' While the captain stalled the baot to make repairs, Templars began to come onboard. * Duleep: ''The Templars are aboard the ship!'' Jacob or Evie noticed Templars attacking the boat. * Jacob: ''They're trying to sink the boat! I must defend the back of the boat!'' * Evie: ''They're trying to sink the boat! I must head to the back! The Templars are inflicting serious damage!'' * Duleep: ''They're at the bow!'' * Jacob: ''Talk about high security!'' * Evie: ''They certainly put a strong effort into protecting this gold.'' Jacob or Evie fought off the Templars who boarded the ship until the captain finished repairs. * Duleep: ''How splendid! That should buy our captain enough time.'' The boat was repaired and resumed sailing down the river. * Duleep: ''Now we must escort this boat to the next dock where we may disembark. And then this vessel will be clear of enemy waters! We're done some good today. I can feel it.'' * Jacob: ''All part of the job.'' * Evie: ''I'm glad you feel that way, your highness.'' The boat approached the dock, which was patrolled by Templars. * Jacob: ''Let's see if I can take them out without them noticing.'' * Evie: ''We're not finished yet.'' Jacob or Evie eliminated the Templars and the boat arrived safely. * Duleep: ''I think that's the last of them... The gold is in safe hands. We did a good job today. May this not be the end of our adventures together.'' * Jacob: ''It would be a shame to part ways now.'' * Evie: ''No, let us not end this partnership just yet.'' * Duleep: ''We can only move forward from here! Good day.'' A rooftop sniper suddenly shot at them, but Duleep helped Jacob or Evie get out of the way. Duleep shot the sniper. * Jacob: ''You-'' * Evie: ''Your highness-'' * Duleep: ''They are stubborn fellows, aren't they?... Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me. I've had quite a bit of excitement today and must think on it. Do come see me again.'' Outcome Jacob or Evie helped Duleep safely return the stolen Punjabi gold. Reference * ''Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - The Last Maharaja ''